Unconditionally
by dannyrgz
Summary: Transboy Danny Phantom and Pompous Pep. The things everyone says about love are true, at least for Vlad Masters they are any way. Love is blind and sometimes it has a tendency to make you go crazy.
1. Change of Plans

"Sweetie, you know you can tell us anything. There's not need to be scared." Maddie cooed her 12 year old daughter who was crying into her shoulder.

"Yeah princess! We'll love you no matter what." Jack reassures her.

"Y-you promise?"

"Of course we do, Daniela."

"Please, don't call me that." She tells her parents.

"Why baby? What's wrong?" Maddie starting to grow more concerned for her daughter.

"B-because it's a girly name! I hate it!"

"What do you mean, Dani-girl?"

"That's what I mean! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" Both Maddie and Jack had no idea how to react to this. They may be scientist, but none of them have ever been in a situation like this.

"You're a boy?" Jack repeats.

"Yes! I'm a boy trapped in this stupid girl body...I hate it!"

"A-are you sure sweetie?"

"Positive."

"So your name is now Danny-boy! I've always wanted a son." Jack was quick to accept the fact that he now had a boy not a girl, but Maddie is having a hard time losing her daughter.

"I don't know...I need to take you somewhere I don't... How do you even know, it's probably a phase...This is all so..."

"Mom I know it's going to be hard for you guys, but please, please be open-minded...for me?

"Well...I...Danie-." Maddie stops herself. " _Danny,_ what do need us to do?" A small smile begins to show on her sons face and Maddie just holds him close. She meant what she said, no matter what she will love her child, boy or girl, she would accept him.

It has been about two years since that happened. In those year Danny had his name and gender legally changed and the family moved to a town where Danny's best friend Tucker moved to, Amity Park, so Danny can start a new life comfortably. Danny developed some small breast since the family couldn't afford hormone blockers, so sadly he has to wear binders. Not many people know about Danny's secret except his family of course, Sam, and Tucker. Tucker and Danny have been best friends since they were five so it's only obvious he would know. He told Sam, since Danny felt comfortable enough to tell her, which she accepted with open arms. But being transgender wasn't the only secret Danny had, he was also half ghost, but only Tucker, Sam and his older sister Jazz know about that one. Danny was a town hero, but when Danny got his ghost powers, everything about him turned opposite. His black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned green, his white jumpsuit turned black, but the most important one was that his female parts turned male. It was the best thing that came out of Danny's transformation. It was such an amazing thing to him and he didn't mind being half ghost any more.

* * *

Danny peaks his head into his house, hoping his parents weren't there to notice him coming in pass curfew. Sadly, they were there waiting for him.

"Danny this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home."

"You're slacking from your chores."

"Your grades are slipping." Maddie adds

"You're slacking from your chores." Jack says again.

"You already said chores." Danny informs his father.

"I know, but when you don't do them, I get stuck with them."

"Look, I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today."

"Come on Danny that's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through at your age."

"Yeah? Well I beg to differ." The whole Fenton family got so used to seeing Danny as always being a male that they forget he's transgender most of the time. Quickly Maddie apologizes.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. I know that this is hard for you, but you just have to push through and try harder."

 _Yeah, because having ghost powers on top of all the stuff I have to go through is so easy to push through,_ Danny thinks bitterly. Suddenly, Jazz closes her book.

"The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your childhood."

"Jazz."

"Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?"

" _Jazz."_

"Where you went to college?"

"You know Jasmine, that's a great idea!"

"It is?" She didn't expect her dad to actually listen to her.

"What is?" Maddie asks her husband.

"This is!" Jack suddenly holds up a flyer, or something that looked to be a flyer in his hand. "You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion."

"I...can?" Danny says hesitantly."

"Wisconsin?" Jazz asks her father.

"Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days and while we drive, I can blather on about ghost!"

That's how it was decided that the whole family would staying in this mansion in Wisconsin that they found themselves in front of. A man with a small goatee and silver hair tied back in a ponytail walks out and greets the family

"Jack, Maddie..." Suddenly Vlad's neutral expression changes to surprised one, but it then quickly becomes a smile. "And may I ask who this is?" Vlad asks while gesturing to Danny.

"Oh! That's Danny and this is Jazz." Maddie informs Vlad, but it looked like he ignored Jazz. While ushering the family into his home, Vlad continues to ask questions about Danny as if he wasn't even there. Until Jazz cuts off the conversation about Danny to comment on Vlad's house.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire, surely you could afford an interior designer."

"Jazz hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheese heads? He's a Packers fanatic." Suddenly Vlad begins petting Dany's head affectionately.

"Oh fanatic is such a negative word, but yes."

"I don't understand, you have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz continues.

"BECAUSE THE PACKERS ARE OWNED BY THE CITY OF GREEN BAY AND THEY WON'T SELL THEM TO ME." Vlad begins to pout, but the outburst earned him strange looks from the family. Then Vlad got closer to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"One of two things I, as of yet, am working on acquiring."

 _Is he hitting on me?_ Danny finds himself thinking, but quickly shakes the thought away. Danny looks to the side and sees something that catches his eye, a signed football.

"Whoa cool." He says out loud.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my most prized-possession." Vlad finishes saying before he was tackled to the ground by Jack.

"HA, I see you still got the old moves." Jack says while taking the football.

"Give me that!" Vlad takes back the football and puts it back on the stand. "I never had any old moves. All the years in the hospital robbed me of that!" Once again the family gave Vlad an odd look, so he clears his throat. "Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would have happened without you two, Jack and Maddie." Maddie sensing the tension tries to get away from Vlad.

"Ah, yeeeah, maybe we should go..."

"No, no, you should stay with me. That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle, previously home to the Wisconsin Dairy King." Vlad puts a hand on both Jack and Maddie's shoulders. "Just so I could reconnect with you two." _Or at least that used to be the case, until I saw how attractive Daniel is. Now I'm not so focused on destroying you two, but more like getting closer to your son._ Vlad thought to himself. He absolutely couldn't let Daniel go.

"Well I don't know. We do have a really cool RV." Jack sounded unsure about what to do

" ** _Cough-lets stay here."_** Jazz fake coughs, Vlad only smirks at her actions.

" _Smooth."_ Danny says with sarcasm.

"You know Jack." He continues to try to persuade. "The ghost of the Dairy King could haunt these very halls."

"I'LL GET THE BAGS." Jack runs out of the house to get the family's belongings.

 _Perfect, well I shall now begin to try to make Daniel mine._ A smirk begins to tug at Vlad's lips. _This time I will absolutely get what I want._

* * *

 _ **Saw this head cannon and thought that there wasn't enough trans!danny fics out there, so I decided to make one. I hope you like it.**_


	2. Messes I Make

It was finally night time and I was planning on visiting Daniel. I never got around to asking how old he was, but I could guess that he's fairly young. He's different than everyone else, so perfect, so adorable and very small. I've never really been picky with my partners, but I can't say I've dated plenty of men. Contrary, most of the people I have been with had been female, but there's something about Daniel that makes me _want_ to take him. I'm going to make him all mine and trust me, I don't believe in sharing. His looks remind me of a girl, but that's only natural since he looks a lot like his mother. I haven't felt this way since I had feelings for her back in college, before the accident. Even then, I don't think my feelings had been _this_ strong, I used to be obsessed with Madeline, but now I only despise her. How ironic is it that I'm beginning to fall for the son of the two people I hate most in the world.

I transform into Plasmius and head to the room I'm having Daniel stay in, which is conveniently close to my own room.

* * *

Danny's ghost senses go off and he wakes up

"Oh great, just what I need, a working vacation." He says annoyed. Quickly he turns into Phantom and he begins to feel like someone was in the room with him. "Hello?"

"Hmm...the ghost boy is Jack's son?" Danny hears a familiar voice ask. "Well what do ya know."

"Who's there?"

"Just me, dear boy." Suddenly Plasmius appears in front of Danny.

"What do you want?" Danny gets into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself from any attack.

"There there, I'm not going to harm you." 'Yet'Plasmius thinks to himself.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" _He looks really familiar and I know I've heard his voice somewhere before, but who does he remind me of?_ Danny found himself wondering.

"You." The ghost smirks as Danny's cheeks go green since he's in his ghost form, but if he were human, he'd be a bright pink.

"You...wha-?"

 _How adorable. How lucky am I to have him be the only other ghost hybrid? Daniel is really starting to become quite the prize._

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vlad Plasmius."

 _Vlad...Plasmius...Vlad...Plasmius...MASTERS! Oh wow I'm an idiot._

"You-You're a..." Vlad raises an amused brow at him. "You're Vlad Masters, aren't you?"

"Ahh bright boy." Danny's face becomes a darker shade of green.

"You're half ghost?" Danny starts making a face, one he only uses when he begins thinking hard. "...The proto-portal accident!"

"My, my, Daniel you make quite the detective."

"I make quite the...Wait hold on a second! You want me? What?"

"The way you're acting makes you sound like a confused little school girl." Oh, that comment did not sit well with Danny. He hates being called a girl! Can you blame him? It causes him to have dysphoria.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" _Well this seems like a very touchy subject, I wonder why that is?_ Vlad began to ponder. "Any ways, what do you mean you want me?

"What I mean Daniel." He begins to float closer to Danny and Danny begins to back up against a wall. "I want to be with you. Meantally, emotionally, and _physically._ "

"Huh...Wha-You're gay?"

"Well, not exactly." That comment made Danny feel even more uncomfortable. _Is it because he sees me as a girl? Am I **that** feminine looking that he'd be attracted to me? To treat me like a female?_ "I'm just very much captivated by you, Daniel." _Because I look like a girl? Because he sees me as one?_ Danny didn't like the way Vlad made him feel, as if he were still a naive little girl. He's not little, not naive and definitely not a girl!

"Dude y-you're old enough to be my dad." Danny tried to stay calm, not to have a panic attack. He hasn't had one since before he came out to his parents, he sure as hell wasn't going to have one now.

"Those are only technicalities. Age is only a number."

"Yeah, and pedophelia is only a crime." Danny retorts. "Look I'm not interested. I'm not gay."

"And neither am I."

"Of course you are! You like me!" _I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl!_

"You're very special Daniel." _What's that suppose to me you pompous fruitloop?_

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'll never be interested!"

"Never say never, Daniel. You'll be mine soon enough because I _always_ get what I want." _That's it!_ All of his anger got the best of him and he began attacking Vlad.

"Ah an ecto-plasmic energy blast." Vlad says as he puts up a shield. He begins to fake yawn much to Danny's frustration. Just because Vlad was interested in the boy doesn't mean he couldn't teach him a lesson. He kicks Danny's butt and leaves him unconscious in a matter of minutes

The next day

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning." Danny grudgingly replied as he sat next to his sister at the table.

"Didn't get much sleep, son?" He shoots Vlad a dirty glare.

"Yeah Danny-boy, you seem dead."

"You don't know the _half_ of it." Jazz teases, elbowing Danny, hoping he got the joke. Finally, their food was brought in by Vlad's maids

"So Daniel, were you planning on attending the reunion?"

"Not really." Danny mumbles, really not in the mood to entertain a conversation with the older hybrid.

"Of course he is! He's here to learn more about our college days, Vladdie!"

"So you're interested about our younger lives, are you Daniel?" Vlad tries steering the conversation back to him.

"No."

"Yup!" Jack kept talking, which started to irritate Vlad. He wanted Danny to talk not the fat oaf. Danny could only smirk at the annoyed face he was beginning to make.

"Dad, actually, I've been feeling a little bit sick, mind if I skip going?"

"What? Son, I'm sure you could make it through one party."

"I've just been stressed out lately..." Immediately Jack and Maddie began to become more sympathetic towards there son. Was he feeling bummed out about his issue? They really didn't want him falling into a depression again.

"Well if you need to relax then you don't have to..." Jack began.

"Yeah, sweetheart if you don't want to go, we won't force you." Danny lightened up a little after his mom told him he didn't have to go.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but since you won't go then Jazzerincess, you'll go."

"What? To watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? I think I'll-"

"Go! Knew I could count on you princess."

"But who's going to keep Danny company?" Jazz tries to convince her dad.

"I will." Danny begins to start choking on his drink, while everyone turns and looks at Vlad. "I have another smaller home further out I could take Daniel to, so he can relax and help him feel better."

" **cough-** W-what? No, Vlad y-you're the host of the party, you can't not go."

"Nonsense, the party will be perfectly fine without me."

"You know what, this party sounds awesome! I think I'll go now."

"No Danny-boy! You should hang out with Vladdie and relax. Imagine, my best friend and my son getting along." Jack wipes away a tear.

"Jack, I don't know..." Maddie says a little hesitant.

"Not to worry Madeline. I will take _very_ good care of young Daniel." Vlad gives Danny a hungry look.

"Oh no." Danny nervously gulps, what did he just get himself into?


	3. Learn Something New Everyday

**I know what you're thinking; where have you been? Well, to answer your question, I have been home this whole time procrastinating. Sorry. Anyhow, this is going to be a pretty short chapter because I really just wanted to update, so I didn't spend that much time writing.**

* * *

It has been 45 minutes since they had left Vlad's mansion, when he said the house was further out, he meant it. Danny couldn't stop himself from fidgeting, being trapped in a car for so long can do that. Yes, trapped because the car was ghost proof, no way to get in or get out.

"Daniel, you don't have to be so nervous. If I planned on harming you, it would most likely be once we get to our destination."

"Oh yeah, because that makes me feel so much better, thanks Vlad." Danny says with a roll of his eyes, they stay silent for the rest of the ride. After more then 80 minutes goes by, they reach the house. It was smaller than Vlad's mansion, but it was still a very large home. It was out in the woods and looked like a huge log cabin. Vlad unlocks the doors, but quickly grabs Danny before he could run away.

"Don't want you getting lost." Danny tries to worm his way out of Vlad's hold.

"Let go, you old fruitloop!"

"Sorry, but no can do." Suddenly Plasmius appears and snatches Danny up, he teleports them inside the house. "This is just another precaution, but I think it's needed." Plasmius goes and grabs a machine in the drawers while Danny is still in his grip. He turns the contraption on and zaps Danny.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You'll be fine."

"Ow! What is _that?"_

"Oh this? I call it the Maximus Plasmius. It will shorten out your powers for another 4 hours. That's until 12, I tell you this because your mother said you're bad at math."

"You didn't have to take my powers away!"

"Sure I did, or else you would run away."

"Wonder why? Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're a creepy fruitloop?"

"Daniel, that's not a fact, it's an opinion."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." Danny takes a seat on a sofa which seems to be covered in a bear pelt. Vlad soon follows after him and just stares. Danny tried his best to ignore him, he really did, but... "Can you _please_ stop looking at me, it's making me feel weird."

"I'm just admiring." Danny begins shifting uncomfortably.

"Please just stop, I hate it when people stare at me."

"Hmm..." Vlad continues his antics. "You know I could try and change your opinion of me." This got his attention, but Danny tried to act as if he didn't hear. They sit in silence for a very long time until finally Vlad got up and walked to the kitchen, a couple moments later he comes back with a tray of tea. He hands Danny a cup and then takes his own and sits down. Danny was about to take his first sip when suddenly he sneezes causing the hot tea to spill all over himself.

"Ow! Crap!" Vlad quickly sets down his cup and goes up to Danny.

"Quickly take off your shirt before it burns you even more."

"What? No!" Vlad simply ignores Danny and phases the shirt off revealing what Danny had underneath.

"Wha-What is that?" Danny's cheeks begin to heat up.

"Nothing...it's just...It's a binder."

"A...what?"

"It was a freaking chest binder you old perv! It flattens out my chest."

"Why would yo-"

"Because! I have boobs okay?" Danny began to get very frustrated with the old fruitloop and himself for sneezing.

"You were born with breast?" Danny snatches his shirt from Vlad and phases the tea out of it so he could put it on again.

"...Yes."

"Was it a defect?"

"You could say that, yes."

"So your genitalia... is male?"

"Well, no."

"So you're a woman."

"What? No!" Here comes the dysphoria again.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm transgender okay! I was born in the wrong body!" Danny's eyes began to water causing Vlad's to widen. "I- I don't have to sit here and explain myself!"

"I'm sorry Daniel I didn't know."

"I just... Just take me back to my parents."

"Daniel I-"

" _Now,_ Vlad!"

"...Alright."


	4. TGIF

To say the ride back was awkward would be an understatement. Neither of the two halfas said a word to each other and Danny found it really suffocating. He couldn't blame Vlad for the incident because he didn't know, but on the other hand he could blame him for being the creepy fruitloop that he was. After about 30 minutes of silence Vlad finally decided to break it.

"Listen Daniel I...I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused. I just didn't want you to burn yourself, but I feel as though that isn't an e-"

"Look Vlad, I'm still kinda mad at you and I don't think that asking for forgiveness right now is a smart thing to do. I find you extremely creepy and I just really hate the fact that I didn't get to decide whether or not you got to know my two biggest secrets."

"I...I suppose that's fair."

"I barely met you, yet you know things that have taken others years to gain my trust to know. Just leave me alone for now"

"All right."

By the time the two made it back, the reunion was already over and everyone had gone home.

"DANNY." Jack shouts while running up to give his son a hug. "Why is your shirt all wet?"

"Don't remind me." Danny says bitterly

"Well, honey, are you ready to go? We got your bags out of your room for you." Maddie walks up behind her husband.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you rest for the night and leave in the morning after breakfast?" At this, Danny shoots Vlad a glare.

"No can do V-man you've already been so nice, plus the kids have school, so if we leave now we'll get home just on time for them to get enough sleep."

"Ah, well I hope you have a safe trip home then." Danny found it weird that Vlad would back off so easily. He for sure thought that the man would put up more of a fight. _Maybe he feels bad about what he did?_ As all the Fentons pile into the RV, Vlad couldn't help but carry a regretful look on his face. He waves goodbye as they drive off and goes into his home to plan for his next course of action.

"I do believe it's time to use the hidden cameras I illegally made my vultures and Skulker install as the reunion took place."

* * *

It has been a whole month after meeting Vlad Masters and Danny is relieved that he hasn't heard from the man since. He debated whether or not to mention everything that happened in Wisconsin to his best friends, but he decided against it. He'd tell them when he really needed to.

"-comes out next month. Dude we have to get it!" Danny heard Tucker exclaim.

"Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I was talking about the new game."

"Oh! Yeah definitely."

"Are you okay?" Sam said in a tone which she only used when she thought Danny was hiding something.

"Huh, oh yeah, totally."

"You don't sound okay." Tucker began eyeballing him.

"Can you _please_ stop starring, you know how much I hate that."

"Sorry, we're just worried."

"I know, trust me you have nothing to worry about. Any ways, what game do you want to play?" As Tucker began looking through Danny's video games, Danny hears his mother call him downstairs.

"I'll be back, guys."

"Okay." His two friends reply in unison. Walking downstairs, he notices his mom holding a letter with elegant gold printed letters on the outside.

"Look Danny, you have an invite!"

"Uh...to what exactly?"

"Stop being silly. The science seminars you signed up for!"

"I didn-"

"I always knew Danny-boy would follow in our footsteps, Mads."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The seminars you're going to."

"What?"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Wait, when is this thing?"

"Starts this Friday, for the whole weekend." His mother looked at him as if he were crazy...maybe he was? He doesn't remember signing up for this, but then again maybe he did. It's not like he could trust a brain who can't even remember what Danny ate 5 minutes ago.

"Right, right... where exactly?"

"Canada."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah! Apparently it's near the Rockies."

"Why would it be-"

"Oh! Look! You even get your own private jet." His parents hand him the letter and then began rambling while Danny walks back to his room confused.

"The Rockies?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"The Dalv group...I've never heard of them." Sam eyes the paper questionably.

"Neither have I...what about you, Tuck?"

"Nope."

"Well maybe it can be fun?"

"Seriously Sam? They're seminars, I don't know what I was thinking, but signing up for this was a horrible idea."

* * *

"Do you have everything you need, sweetheart?"

"Yes, mom."

"Remember if you don't feel comfortable over there then contact us immediately. I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"Okay." Maddie kisses her youngest child's forehead.

"Okay be safe. I love you!"

"Love you too."

"Bye kiddo! Have fun."

"Enjoy yourself, little brother."

"All right." After hugging his family members goodbye, Danny is put on a jet, they weren't lying when they said it was private. Maybe this is why Danny signed up for the seminar? After about a couple hours, someone brings Danny some food.

"Here you go, sir. Freshly made pizza with some soda."

"Oh! My favourite."

"I know." The person...that kind of didn't look like a person, walks back into the other room leaving Danny with a confused face... _She knows?_

Twenty minutes later, Danny began to feel really sleepy, which was old because he never felt tired during the day. Danny just shrugged, t _aking a nap won't kill me._ It felt as though as soon as he shut his eyes, he was fast asleep. Danny felt so comfortable until he began to hear a voice.

"-dger."

"Hmm?" Danny said irritably.

"-badger."

"Nooo, five more minutes, please." At this, Danny hears chuckling, one he got to know very well. Immediately, his eyes snap open and he's left starring into the eyes of the man he really didn't want to see.

"Good morning, little badger." Vlad smiles lovingly at him. "Personalized fruit basket?" Danny just keeps on starring until he finally broke the silence. He sighs in resignation.

"This is going to be a _long_ weekend."


	5. Knowing Your Enemy

"This is going to be a _long_ weekend." Vlad hands him the fruit basket, which he hesitantly takes.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude." Danny sits up, almost head-butting Vlad's face.

" _Rude_? You literally lied to my parents! And for what? To kidnap me?" He angrily sets the basket down on the ground.

"Kidnap you? Wasn't it you who came on your own violation?"

"Yeah...well you drugged me-"

"With food _you_ chose to eat."

"Doesn't mean you should have drugged it!"

"You could have just not ate it. Honestly Daniel, we could go back and forth all day long, but where would that get us hmm? I say we simply enjoy ourselves while you're here for this short period of time."

"Enjoy ourselves? I don't think so fruitloop. I'm out of h-AHHHH" The all too familiar pain of the Plasmius Maximus hits Danny again.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

"Ow! Jeez, I hate when you do that!"

"And I hate when you're unreasonable."

"Says the guy who lied and drugged me to get me here in the first place!" Vlad takes a seat on the chair next to the couch Danny was laying in. He closes his eyes and begins to rub his temples.

"Daniel, I don't want to fight you. If anything I want us to get along. I feel regretful over our last encounter and would like to make it up to you."

"By kidna-"

"Oh fudge buckets, yes! By kidnapping you!" Vlad was beginning to look worn out and tired. To Danny, he seemed sincere enough, so he just let Vlad continue talking. "I apologize, it seems as though I keep mucking up every chance I get at talking with you. I just...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it so difficult for me to speak to you? To do the right things for you? To stop making these idiotic mistakes that make you despise me the more I'm around you." Danny didn't know what to say to be honest. His dislike for the older halfa wouldn't be able to go away over night, but the way Vlad spoke made Danny think the guy maybe did deserve a second chance to change Danny's opinion of him. Yeah, who cares if he's a creepy, old, pervert who likes Danny and called him a girl once. Ok, that brought a little of the irritation back, so he takes a moment to cool down again before he spoke.

"Look Vlad. I really don't like you." The face Vlad made was heartbreaking so Danny continued. " _But_ I believe in everyone deserving second chances and I'm willing to give you another shot if you're willing to put effort in changing. That means no being a weird pervert and no being an evil villain." Vlad paused and contemplated Danny's words for a bit. _Another chance? Really? That quickly? Is changing Daniel's opinion of me really worth it? Oh, what am I saying, of course it's worth it!_

"Very well, my darling boy. I'm willing to try."

Back in the Fenton household

"You know, I'm really worried about Danny...I really think he should see a therapist again."

"Now Jaz, your brother has been doing fine and I don't really think he'd want to go see one."

"But mom! He's been looking so miserable and out of it lately, I think he should at least go to see a counselor at the school, just something, anything!"

"Princess I know you want to help, but if Danny-boy doesn't want to go then we can't force him."

"We can't but...maybe a teacher can! Like Mr. Lancer."

"Mr. Lancer?"

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him first thing Monday morning about getting Danny to go see Ms. Spectra."

"All right, I just hope it won't upset Danny more than how he is now. You know how bad he gets when he's depressed."

"Which is exactly why I'm going to get him to talk to her, so he can feel better!"

* * *

"All right. How do we begin this second chance?"

"Um... I'm not really sure. How about we start with getting to know each other? I mean I really don't know much about you other than the fact that you're a fruitloop." Ignoring Danny's insult, Vlad happily responds.

"Sounds good. Would you like to go first?"

"Okay, first off, how did you meet my parents?"

"I met your father first since we were assigned to be dorm mates. I thought he was a very odd person since he was obsessed with ghost. Overtime, he eventually grew on me and we became close friends. He even got me to join a club he had started about ghost and we were the only two members in the beginning. One day a girl, your mother, decided to join and I grew very attracted to her and her intelligence-"

"Wait wait wait. You had a crush on _my mom_?!" Danny looked a bit horrified at that fact. It only added to the his theory of Vlad only liking him because he thought of Danny as a girl. Vlad looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, it's true, I thought I loved her."

"Thought? As in, not any more?"

"Yes Daniel. It was until she and your father ruined my life that I began to hate them both."

"Mom and dad? Because of the proto-portal accident that gave you ghost powers?" Vlad only nodded. "D-do you still hate them?"

"Honestly? I do." Danny's eyes grew green out of anger and Vlad put a hand up to stop him from lashing out. " _But,_ I don't hate them as much as I love you." Immediately, Danny's eyes return to their regular ocean blue colour, Vlad couldn't help but slightly smile.

"Yeah, that kinda brings me to my other question. Why are you so sure you love me? We really don't know each other well, yet the first time we met you were coming on to me."

"Coming on to you? Is that what you kids call it nowadays?"

"Just answer the question."

"I...I don't think I really have an answer for you. It's just from the moment I saw you, I just...I just knew I wanted to have you. Needed to make you mine."

"Is it because you see me as a girl?" Danny blurted the question out with so much emotion that it sounded very harsh.

"What? No! Absolutely not! I'm so sorry about that Daniel. I don't care about that all right? I see you as a fine young gentlemen I promise. I know I've caused you to have that opinion of me and I'm going to try my hardest to change that. To me it doesn't matter, what matters is what's in your heart, please believe me when I say that."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just something I've struggled with all my life and it's a really sensitive subject for me. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, I know I've been a bit rude myself."

"Haha, yeah I guess we have that in common."

"It appears so. Tell me Daniel, you said you've struggled with this your whole life. Does that mean you're still struggling even now?"

"I-well...yeah. I mean I don't like being stared at because I feel the person judging me. And then the dysphoria is the worst of them all."

"Dysphoria? I don't think I've ever heard that term before."

"Well, it's basically when something I do or something I have makes me feel like I'm being to girly. I don't want to be seen as a girl at all, so..."

"I see, it appears I'm going to have to do more research about transgender issues so that I can understand you more. Would you mind telling me what causes you to have these emotions so I don't cause them?"

"Well, don't call me a girl first of all." Danny says jokingly, but Vlad flinches a little. "I'm kidding! But I can't really tell you. Sometimes it's the most random things, but most of the time it's just the way my body is."

"Care to give an example?"

"...No, maybe another time? I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Very well Daniel, whenever you're ready. I can wait for you as long as you need me to."

"I...Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Danny gives Vlad a soft smile which melts his heart. Suddenly, Danny's stomach grumbles, causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Well, I believe it's time for lunch, we can continue this discussion later, if that's all right with you." Vlad gets up and offers Danny his hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Yo yo yo. Hope your week is going well so far and if it's not then I hope this helped a bit. I'm still debating on whether to make this a happy-ish story or turning it into a dark and angst filled fic. Dunno, you guys can comment which you prefer if you want or you can leave the decision entirely up to me! That works too. Be warned, I'm known to make terrible decisions.**


	6. Daniella and Spectra

"Have a safe trip back, my dear boy."

"Yeah, thanks." The weekend together was spent talking and trying to understand each other. The two halfa's relationship no longer as bad as it was a week ago. In fact, Danny felt a little more positive towards Vlad by the time he was meant to go home. He just needed to try to understand the older man more. Vlad felt like he had been on cloud nine the whole weekend. Talking to Daniel, listening to the sound of his voice, it made Vlad feel better than he's been in a long time. Changing for Danny's sake seems so much more worth it that he's willing to put enough effort to make Danny happy.

"Remember little badger, if you ever need me, I will always be available at any time."

"Promise?"

"Of course, anything for you." Vlad learned about Daniel and how his mental state wasn't all that good sometimes. After asking Danny a million and one questions, Vlad now knows how bad Danny can get and how to deal with anxiety or his depression. He was surprised how much Danny was willing to open up to him and how much he would open up to Danny. It was very heart warming to think of the boy trusting him that much so quickly. Maybe it had to do with them being able to understand each other since they were similar in a lot of ways.

"I appreciate it." Danny bites his lip nervously before running up to Vlad and giving him a hug. It caught Vlad completely off guard, but once he processed what Danny was doing, he immediately hugged the young boy back. "Are we going to stay in touch?"

"Why wouldn't we? We have each other's number. We can text message."

"I'm surprised you even know what that is."

"Oh, how you wound me, Daniel." After a long and silent moment, the pilot informs Danny that they'll be leaving soon.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Be safe, little badger."

"I make no promises, fruitloop." Vlad chuckles and then Danny releases him to his disappointment. He walks up the steps into Vlad's private jet ready to head home.

* * *

"Really Mr. Lancer!"

"Well, Jasmine I do see where you're coming from. Daniel has been acting up in class lately, maybe he should be allowed to talk to someone about his problems. I'll schedule him to go to Ms. Spectra."

"Thank you, this means a lot."

"Anything for my favorite students."

* * *

 **What ya doing, fruitloop?** Danny and Vlad have been texting each other non-stop the last few days and it's become a comfortable routine for the two.

 **Daniel? Aren't you in school? Pay attention.**

 **Relax, old man. I'm not in class**

 **And why's that?**

 **Dunno, my sister is making me go see a counselor**

 **Oh? Why?**

 **I guess she thinks I need it?**

 **Do you? Are you okay?**

 **What? No! I'm fine.**

 **Well, all right just tell me if you need anything** Danny smiles a bit at that. He's realised that after his talk with him, Vlad has become a little more protective of Danny and his mental state.

"So you're saying my popularity is completely dependant on my beauty?" Paulina asks the therapist as she comes out of Spectras office.

"I'm not saying that sweety, but if you feel like you need a ton of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got!" Spectra informs her in her most honeyed voice. As Paulina walks away dejected, Danny begins to have second thoughts. Before he could run away the woman spots him

"Danny! Come on in." He's shoved inside the cold room without being given an option.

"Jeez, why's it so cold in here."

"Let's not focus on temperature, lets focus on you! Now Danny what brings you here?"

"My annoying sister"

"Hmm, she thought you needed it huh? I can see why."

"Yea- Wait what?"

"Well, obviously you need help or you wouldn't be hiding in those baggy boy clothes."

"...boy clothes?"

"Yeah! No confident girl would hide herself behind those!"

"G-girl?"

"Oh course! That's what you are, isn't it?" Spectra smirks. "A confused little girl who thinks she can play the part of a boy. Don't worry though I'm here to get you out of this phase."

"It's not a phase!"

"Of course not sweety. Let's call it an experiment. You can't be a boy, it's just not possible."

"I-"

"Shh, it's okay. You'll start coming to my office everyday after school so we can fix your odd way of thinking, okay? Now go out there and be a better you!" Danny gets up and drags his feet out of the office. He's too depressed to notice the bags that were under Spectras eyes beginning to vanish.

* * *

Sitting alone in his room, Danny hasn't talked to anyone since his talk with Spectra. Suddenly, his phone went off.

 **Little badger, how'd it go?**

 **Good.**

 **Just good? Nothing happened?**

 **No**

 **Are you okay?**

 **Yes**

 **You don't sound like it.**

 **Oh**

 **What's wrong?**

 **Nothing**

 **Doesn't sound like nothing.**

 **Okay**

 **Little badger**

 **Look, I'm going to sleep.**

 **It's 5 in the afternoon**

 **Okay**

Danny knows he's probably going to worry Vlad, but he doesn't care right now. He doesn't care about anything right now. He hasn't felt this horrible since the last time he was forced to wear a dress. All Danny could do was think about her words. All he could hear was the word 'girl.' All he could see was the blade that somehow managed to make it into his hands.

 _Anything to make this pain go away, even if it's for a while._ And with that Danny relapsed and began cutting his skin.

* * *

"Anything new happen recently, sweety?"

"No."

"Hmm, That's not what your wrists say."

"What? How'd you-"

"You're wearing long sleeves in the summer, not too hard to guess, _Daniella."_ His heart stopped. Danny felt his lungs burst and his eyes widen. The last person who ever called him that was his father years ago.

"Don't call me that!"

"Daniella, the only way we'll be able to get you out of this way of thinking is to address the problem, okay?" Spectra manages to give him her best smile to try and calm the boy down. "Now let us start shall we?"

* * *

"I'm worried about Danny."

"Why?"

"He hasn't been hanging out with us much."

"Well maybe it's all the ghost hunting."

"No Tuck, he usually calls us. He's been avoiding us completely."

"Should we ask Jazz what's up?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a good place to start." Way up in the building above, sat a ghost listening in on the friends conversation.

 _So the little badger hasn't been busy with his friends as he somehow claims. I wonder what he's been up to then?_


	7. Let Us Begin!

**Wow wow wow. It's almost been a year since I've updated, oh how the time flies. It wasn't until someone messaged me that I remembered that I still had stories to write. Sorry guys! I don't give up on stories it's just someone has to remind me to write and finish them sometimes.**

* * *

"Now Daniella, when did you first start to have these delusions of you believing yourself to be a boy?"

Today was his first real session with Spectra, and Danny already felt like he was drowning. That her words were there only meant to suffocate him and he knew deep down inside she shouldn't be talking to him like this. That this was wrong especially now in the 21st century. Spectra's words shouldn't be hurting him this much. Yeah her words would make Danny depressed, but they shouldn't be hurting him to this extent, there was something more to Spectra, but sinking more deeper into his depression, Danny didn't seem to notice. Scratch that, Danny didn't have enough energy and care to notice.

"All my life." Danny whispered back to her, sounding afraid. Of what? Danny had no clue.

"Oh sweety." There she goes again, using that voice of pity, except her voice wasn't exactly pity, it was something much worse and it made Danny hang his head down in shame and dejection. At this point Danny wishes he were actually drowning. That way he wouldn't have to put up with the hurt he was feeling. "That's not really possible."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean" She began speaking slowly as if talking to a small child who didn't know any better. "is that you couldn't possibly come up with this well elaborated charade for attention since the day you were born." She smiles sickly sweet at him, as if challenging him to disagree with her. Trying to make him argue so that she could tear down his protest and his self esteem all in one go, killing two birds with one stone. Danny knew this, knew he should just play along and not give into her petty game, but he couldn't. He couldn't handle her thinking this was something that Danny uses to gain attention because that would mean his entire existence is a farce and he couldn't handle that, not anymore. Not again.

"It's not a charade!" His eyes began to water.

"No of course not sweety." She smiles sympathetically. "Not a charade, but a mask."

"A mask?"

"Yes! Because you're so insecure about yourself that you have to come up with this 'boy mask' so that you can gain attention and sympathy from other people around you. Maybe it's because instead of paying attention to you when you were a _normal_ _girl,_ everyone was too busy focusing on your beautiful prodigy of an older sister."

 _She did not just go there._ Danny began rocking a little bit. Something he used to do when he felt panic rising in him. _I'm not a girl. I'm not a girl. I'm not a girl. I'm no-_

"But don't you worry your dull little head, we're going to help you through this phase and help you become a better you!" Danny felt too broken at the moment to really argue anymore. He just hung his head in submission and continued on with the horrible session. Right about when Danny was about to leave and walk out the door, Spectra stopped him.

"Oh and Daniella?"

"...yeah?" Danny almost cringed for responding to that name. That name which isn't his.

"Please for our next session, wear a bra instead. Pretending your breast don't exist is feeding into this delusion of yours and it's very counter productive to your therapy. Have a wonderful day!"

 _Yeah, not likely._

When Danny stepped out of the counseling office, he noticed Sam and Tucker waiting for him. He tried to smile at them. he really did. It's just he didn't really have much energy left after his so-called _therapy._ It was as though it was all taken from him.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey Danny! How'd it go man?" Tucker asks slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't really look so good. Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's peachy!" Tucker and Sam didn't seem like they were buying it. "Actually guys, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" The two friends said simultaneously.

"I was wondering if... I don't really count as being a real guy do I?"

"What?" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Danny of course you are!"

"Dude, you're my brother. You're not a chick, never thought you were, never will see you as one."

"What brought this on Danny?" Sam said holding a worried expression on her face.

"Oh nothing. Actually I'm gonna go home if that's okay with you guys."

"Wait Dan-" It was too late, Danny had already transformed and flew off before either of them could protest.

* * *

 **Little Badger, are you all right? You haven't been messaging me back as often.**

 **Yes, I'm fine. I've been busy.** Sounds a bit harsh, but hey Danny was having a really hard time and all he wanted to do was sleep off all the crap he had to listen to today.

 **Have you? If I may ask, busy with what?**

 **Just school and friends and stuff.**

 **Is that so?**

 **Yes, leave me alone right now. I'm not lying to you.**

"Oh I beg to differ." Suddenly, Plasmius appears in his room.

"AH! Vlad what the hell! I told you to leave me alone."

"You've also told me before that usually when you say you want to be alone, it actually means you want someone to care and hug you." Danny's cheeks go a bit pink and Vlad can't help but to smile at how cute his boy is.

"I... I've just been having a lot of dysphoria lately." Which wasn't a complete lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh my poor sweet boy." Vlad transforms out his ghost form and walks to the bed Danny was sitting in. He engulfs Danny in a hug with much more emotion and lasts way longer than the one Danny gave him when he was leaving the Rockies to go home. "Don't doubt yourself so much. You are a young boy no matter who may oppose and try to tell you otherwise. Just know you have people who love you and can understand that."

"Thanks Vlad. I... I really needed this just about now."

"Any time littler badger, but I have to wonder what brought this on?"

"Nothing!" Danny said a bit too defensively. "Nothing. I'm- I'm just being stupid."

"You could never be stupid to me."

"...even if I'm bad at math?" Danny smiles a little at his joke.

"Depending on how bad at math you are. Tell me Daniel, do you know your times tables or is that too hard?" This earns Vlad a smack on his head.

* * *

"Daniella! How are you sweety?" Spectra gives Danny a judgmental look at the fact that Danny still wore the chest binder.

"Fine...better than yesterday..."

"Really? Well that's just great." Her voice may have sounded happy, but there was something in her eyes that made it seem like it wasn't good news at all. "So _Daniella_ are you ready for our next session?" Something in Danny's gut told him to leave. Run and never come back to this woman, but as if by magic or another higher power, Danny was kept firmly planted in his seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He says resigned to his fate.

"Then let us begin!"


End file.
